Cybertron: The Heart Of Beginnings
by KatrinaSebastian
Summary: A new Maximal has arrived on Cybertron. Every living being knows that Cybertron is the start of beginnings. And is also the start of endings as well. Megatron has control of half of Cybertron while the other part is free. Who is Angel? R&R so far! Thanx!


Part 1: A New World, A New Life

Cybertron. A highly technological world with technologies far too superior than modern Earth technology. Its people were robotic beings that could transform into anything and everything. The world of Cybertron was based on computer-based technologies, and it held organic life forms. When seen from space, the world looked like it was made of billions of stars. Cybertron was a peaceful world ... at least for 2 million years.

A war raged on between the Maximals and the Predacons for 4 million years. They both landed on pre-historic Earth that was far beyond another galaxy from modern-day Earth. Both sides fought for dominance. Many commerades were lost to both sides. The Maximals took the leader of the Predacons, who is known as Megatron, back to Cybertron. When the surviving Maximals, led by Optimus Prime, landed back on their home world, everything had changed.

All of Cybertron was completely altered in many ways. Megatron took complete control of the planet; changing everything and everyone into machines for his purposes. The surviving Maximals did whatever it took to stop Megatron. They met new allies and conquered over Megatron, but the cost was too great. The Maximals were only able to bring half of Cybertron back from Megatron's destruction.

So today, half of Cybertron is back to life while the other side is dark and full of vehicons; robotic vehicles that demand to be in control of Cybertron. The vehicons consists of three vehicles: a tank, a jet and a motorcycle. Many of Cybertron's people knew better than to travel to the dark parts of the city. The city had protective borders that separated the light and the dark parts to protect civilians and the environment.

In the atmosphere of Cybertron, a stasis pod floated to the planet slowly. A young girl was locked away in a deep slumber as she drifted closer to this alien world. Her name is Angela, but she would rather be called Angel because she looked like an angel to many guys. But Angel knew that she was no beauty because she was half-human and half-robot. She had a car accident and had to have half of her body was rebuilt with bionic parts.

She was semi-conscious in the stasis pod as she remembered how she saw her reflection in the hospital. Angel shattered the mirror and escaped the hospital to be alone. She ran into an alleyway to catch her breath, but she felt sleep come over her body. The memory faded away as Angel opened her eyes a little bit as she saw the glittering stars staring back at her. She moaned slightly as sleep came back to her, and she closed her eyes.

The buzzing sound alerted her that she would be coming in for a crash landing. She held her breath as she floated through the atmosphere. She remembered how her life changed when her best friend, and soon to be boyfriend Andy LaGates, was in the hospital waiting for Angel to wake up. He told her that her life would never be the same after the car accident. She pushed Andy into a mirror on the other side of the room, and almost killed him out of her own frustration. She ran out of the hospital and out of his life while he was chasing her to calm her down. But when she looked behind her, he was dead on the ground.

The force of the atmosphere was crushing her lungs as she went closer and closer to the ground. Her mind swam with memories of her life on modern-day Earth and how she was put in the stasis pod. Her body went numb when the pod crashed into the soil. She skid about 100 feet until she was at a complete stop. Her heart was beating rapidly that she thought it would burst out of her chest. The alarm went off as she felt her lungs almost collapsing.

Angel opened her eyes slightly as she saw the pod looking up at the sky. She couldn't breathe and felt like she would die from the lack of oxygen. She heard the pod's door open, and the rush of air filled the pod with oxygen. She coughed as she felt someone pull her out of the pod, and filled her lungs with oxygen. The sound of a voice made her open her eyes, and she saw a robotic being like herself, but he was more of an animal-like robot than a bionic robot like Angel.

"Can you hear me, Angel?"

The stranger who held her looked more of a cheetah than a human. His eyes were a set of purple orbs that were like a twin pair of moons staring at her. He had yellow-and-purple stopped armor on him, and he held her with care.

"Angel ... look at me. I need you to stay awake ... Stay with me ..." Cheetor said as Angel's head began to swirl with dizziness and sleep. Her mind's sight began to fade into black as she felt her eyes lose sight of everything. Of Cheetor and of the rest of the Maximals. She was in the free zone of Cybertron. It was her new home now.


End file.
